Conventional mobile devices often include a user interface to view and manipulate content on the devices such as ringtones, graphics, websites, games, email, text messages, music, and movies to name a few examples. In general, mobile device users can download mobile content, services, and other applications from other users or websites. For example, users can download wireless application protocol (WAP) services to connect to the Internet to check email, track stock market prices, receive sports results, check news headlines, download music, etc. The downloaded content can generally provide the user with entertainment, convenience, and broader device functionality.